Christmas at the Varia Manor
by Lightning515
Summary: Bel and Mammon were watching over three illusionists while the others were on a mission. With the holidays approaching, who would come and bring the festivities to the Varia? Secret Santa for Madeline-chan09


**Summary: Bel and Mammon were watching over three illusionists while the others were on a mission. With the holidays approaching, who would come and bring the festivities to the Varia? Secret Santa for Madeline-chan09**

**Notes: First of all. (Christmas isn't over on my side yet but…) I'M REALLY SORRY THIS IS POSTED LATE. Between school, going places for vacation, etc I had very little time to write… not to mention it's been a while since I wrote anything… so writer's block orz I hope you enjoy this fic either way! ;;; Thank you for reading and happy holidays!**

**This is AU where Tsunayoshi lives with the Vongola, the three illusionists live with the Varia, and Mammon is female. **

**Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"Ushishishi. That's not enough to catch me off guard~," Bel taunted, jumping out of the way as pillars of fire erupted where he was standing. He kept on the move as multiple pillars appeared in succession, followed by flocks of deadly crows. With a flick of the wrist, Bel threw a handful of knives at the flock, causing them to disperse and fade away.

"Ah..." A young boy sighed before getting stabbed through the hat with a trident. He blinked. "Chrome-chan, can you please tell Senpai not to do that? It kind of hurts..." The boy pointed at the weapon poking through his hat, complaining despite his face remaining emotionless the entire time.

Chrome turned around to scold her older brother. "Onii-chan... you shouldn't do that to Fran-kun..." Mukuro didn't turn away from his target, yanking his trident out of the hat and spinning it in circles before slamming it on the floor. More pillars of fire erupted from the floor, each one appearing where Bel was standing just a second prior.

"Onii-chan!" she huffed, causing Mukuro to turn and face her.

"Oya oya Chrome-chan," he replied, "You can't let your illusions be broken so easily. Even Fran should know that by now." Chrome frowned but nodded quietly and began to spin her trident when she was stopped by the sound of clapping.

Standing in the doorway was Fon, his elegant robe covering his hands as usual. From behind him, a young brunet ran into the room, his arms spread outward like an airplane. "Mou, why are you guys training so hard? Don't you know what today is? It's Christmas! A day to celebrate and have fun and..." he stopped running around and glanced around the room. "Where is everyone today?" A figure materialized behind the brunet, causing him to spin around happily. "Mammon! Where is everyone? Is it just you and Bel here today?"

The illusionist looked down at Tsuna, eyes covered by her hood like usual. "Everyone else had a mission to take care of." She left out the fact that she and Bel were practically babysitting the young illusionists. Mukuro, Fran, and Chrome were found by the Vongola a few months prior, picked off the streets for causing trouble. At the time, they didn't have much of a handle on their powers and because Mammon was a powerful illusionist, they were given to the Varia. At first the proud Varia were upset that they were reduced to a bunch of babysitters; but then they discovered the potential that the children had and happily agreed to take them in.

Mammon had been less enthusiastic, and demanded that the Vongola paid compensation for taking care of three children. Over time though, even she had warmed up to the children.

Tsuna pouted, cheeks puffed. "Eh? Why did they have to go on Christmas? I wanted to spend it with everyone!" The young brunet crossing his arms and huffed, clearing upset that everyone wasn't home for the holidays. While this was happening, the three young illusionists were standing to the side, clearly confused with that is going on.

"Is something the matter?" Fon asked, approaching the illusionists. He looked amused at the argument that Bel and Mammon were having with Tsuna, which the latter appeared to be winning. No one in the Vongola or Varia could resist his pout for long.

"Um… What is Christmas?" Chrome asked hesitantly, worried that it was something they might get scolded for asking. Despite the distance between them, Tsuna somehow managed to hear Chrome's question and promptly ran to her side.

"Eh?! You never heard of… Oh." He noticed Fon, who was motioning to not continue that thought. It had slipped his mind that they were previously orphans, which meant they obviously never celebrated Christmas. Just a few months prior, he explained Halloween to them, and spent his entire day running from the frightening illusions they used around the Varia manor in an attempt to simulate a haunted house.

"Hmm…" Fon said thoughtfully. "Well Tsuna, why don't we explain to them what Christmas is? We can have a mini party here, even if everyone else isn't here." Tsuna brightened at the idea, and began chattering animatedly with the illusionists, explaining everything about the holiday. Bel walked over to where Mammon and Fon were standing, hands clasped behind his head.

"Ushishishishi. So we are going to celebrate Christmas?" he chuckled, intrigued by the idea. Mammon sighed.

"I hope Timoteo will be covering these expenses."

* * *

An hour later, they managed to decorate the living room with a mini tree and several lights. Tsuna had wanted to decorate the rest of the manor as well, but Mammon had convinced him that the living room was enough and decorating the rest of the house would cost too much. The three illusionists had eagerly helped as well, though their illusions weren't as festive as Tsuna would have liked, they did make the entire process more… interesting. (At one point Fran used his illusions to turn all the Christmas lights into pineapples, causing a battle of illusions between Fran and Mukuro with Chrome and Tsuna attempting to calm them down.)

Tsuna clapped his hands together. "Ok! So now…" He ran over to Fon's side and whispered in his ear. Fon nodded in response and pulled a single, wrapped present from the insides of his sleeves. (How he managed to hold onto it during the whole decorating process was a mystery.) The brunet snatched it out of his hands and ran over to where Mukuro, Chrome, and Fran were standing next to the tree, debating about whether a few more owls should be added as decoration. The three turned at the sound of footsteps to face Tsuna who held out the present to them.

"Urm… it was hard thinking of a present for all of you… so I just got you guys something to share…" The brunet looked embarrassed and disappointed that he didn't have a separate present for each member of the trio but it was difficult to find even one thing that they would like. The three stared in varied degrees of shock at the present. Mukuro was the first to snap out of it and reached over to pat the brunet on the head. Tsuna, who had his head bowed in apology looked up and was promptly tackled by Chrome, nearly losing his balance in the process. He looked sheepishly at Mukuro, attempting to stop Chrome from crying. Fran was emotionless as ever, but Tsuna could see the faintest of smiles in his expression.

The three adults watched the interaction from the side: Mammon and Fon leaning against the wall and Bel crouching down.

"You know… I would have never expected the Varia to accept the offer to watch over the kids. Much less have you two stay behind while the others went on the mission," Fon said, his head tilted slightly to the side thoughtfully.

"W-what are you talking about? We aren't losing any money from doing so. And when they get older, they will be become a good investment. Their illusions are becoming more powerful by the day," Mammon replied, face slightly flushed in embarrassment. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was becoming really attached to the three illusionists. Bel laughed at the slight stutter in her reply, eliciting a glare from the experienced illusionist.

"Ushishishi. Well they certainly are a lot of fun to spar with. Never a dull moment anymore~"

And that was how Mukuro, Chrome, and Fran spent their first Christmas at the Varia manor.

* * *

**A/N: … I failed didn't I? *sighs* I did my best but I don't think I did a good job… anyways I hope you found some enjoyment in reading this fic Madeline-chan09!**

**Ciao Ciao~**

**Pikachu**

**Published 15 December 2014**


End file.
